Soul Calibur VI: Clash of the Blades
by Antex-The Legendary Zoroark
Summary: Xehanort has found another way to forge the X-Blade! He plans to use the two Spirit Swords Soul Calibur and Soul Edge, use their combined energy and bring forth the power of Kingdom Hearts! Sora and co. must stop him! Along the way, they make new friends and allies. Together, Sora, Patroklos, Pyrrah, and a few others must stop Xehanort in the final battle for Kingdom Hearts! R
1. Prologue

Chapter 1/Prologue  
**Hello everyone! Just to let you know, but this is not the sequel to Pythor's New Beginning FYI ok? This is gonna be a filler story until I come up with ideas for the sequel. Hopefully though, you'll enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own ideas and this story!**

* * *

_Fanfiction Productions Present_:

Key To The Soul's Heart  
Prologue:

**In the year 1590 A.D. The war between the cursed sword Soul Edge (it's wielder known as Nightmare) and the holy sword Soul Calibur (it's wielder is known as Siegfried Schtauffen) began with the massive offensive by the Wolfkrone Kingdom...**

"Run! Run for your lives!"  
"Do not retreat! That is an order! We must hold back the Malfested and stop this good-for-nothing war!"

Suddenly, a burst of pure yet evil red energy surged from the middle of the battlefield! Out of the shadows came a figure of pure destruction and evil. It carried a massive cleaver-like sword with an eye protruding from it. The figure also wore azure armor from head to foot. This being was known as Nightmare; Wielder of the cursed sword Soul Edge!

Nightmare:** "Souls...I need more souls! If you will not give me what I hunger for, then I'll burn everything in my path! Listen! Listen to the quickening of darkness!"**

Soldier: "Oh my God! It's the wielder of Soul Edge! It's Nightmare the Azure Knight! We're all doomed...

Nightmare easily dispatched most of the soldiers and continued his attack so that he shall crave his appetite for souls. Three brave soldiers remained and stood up to him.

Soldier 1: "Come no further you monstrosity to mankind!"

Soldier 2: "We shall stop thee!"

Soldier 3: "Attack!"

The soldiers attack in unison and manage to simply annoy Nightmare. Soldier 1 aims his sword to behead Nightmare, but the Azure Knight simply blocks it with his monstrous hand/claw! Nightmare then uses Soul Edge to send out a burst of energy that blasts the 3 soldiers backwards due to the immense pressure, Nightmare then drags Soul Edge along the ground, and in the process, separates Soldiers 1 & 2's bodies in half! Only Soldier 3 is left...

Soldier 3: "You-you MONSTER! You killed my comrades! Rrrrraaaagh!"

Suddenly without warning, Soldier 3 glows with dark energy, while a figure wearing a black coat watches the chaos from afar...

Mystery Man: "Yes...give your heart over to darkness future Keyblade Wielder!"

Soldier 3 then starts hacking and slicing Nightmare, but that's not all! Nightmare is actually getting hurt!

Nightmare: '**_...what...is...THIS?!'_**

The two combatants then struggle against each other for domination against the other. Soldier 3 then trips Nightmare and intends to stab him, but Nightmare grabs Soldier 3's sword and breaks it in half! Nightmare then proceeds to stab the soldier when suddenly...

***Whak! Wham!***

A sword of pure blue crystal blocks Soul Edge from decapitating the soldier! The being wore pure silver armor, had a torn up cape flowing from his shoulders, and had long blonde hair. The one who just saved the soldier from an almost instantaneous death is none other than Siegfried Schtauffen! A.K.A. The wielder of the holy sword Soul Calibur!

Siegfried: "You're in my way. Stand aside!"

Nightmare: **"I assume we should settle this?"**

Siegfried: "...You assume correct!"

Nightmare then uses Soul Edge to open a portal to Astral Chaos at Ostrheinsburg Castle.

Nightmare: **"We will settle this at the castle!"**

Siegfried: "Very well!"

Nightmare then teleports to Ostrheinsburg.

Siegfried: "Are you alright soldier?"

Soldier 3: "..."

Siegfried: "Go! Help your comrades! I'm off!

While Siegfried heads to Ostrheinsburg, the soldier suddenly hears a voice...

Mysterious Voice: **_"Go now human, thanks to Soul Calibur and Siegfried Schtauffen, you are free from the darkness inside your heart. Because of this, I hereby grant you the ability to wield your very own Keyblade; not only that, but since this is a time of crisis, I also bestow upon you the knowledge on how to use magic! The rest, you'll have to figure out on your own. Now go help Siegfried and Soul Calibur restore the light!"_**

Soldier 3: "...who or what are you? What am I supposed to do with this...Keyblade?"

Mysterious Voice: **_"All will be explained in time. As for who I am, I am no one, but you may refer to me as Kingdom Hearts!"_**

Soldier 3: "Thank you Kingdom Hearts! I shall go!"

Kingdom Hearts:**_ "...Good luck...Tyberius...for I sense a great future in store for you and that Keyblade..._**

**:Obtained- Key to the Heart Keyblade:**

The soldier now known as Tyberius, headed off to fight Nightmare alongside Siegfried, while far away, the Mystery Man scoffed in disgust.

Mystery Man: "You may have cleansed him from the darkness my dear Soul Calibur and you may have given him a Keyblade O great and powerful Kingdom Hearts, but know this! You don't know anything that will happen to that man's descendant in the future! There will be another day when I'll come back here, and when I do, I will find a suitable host for Xehanort's heart to reside in and become our newest member of the Organization. For I, Young Xehanort, proclaim it!"

The Mystery Man known as Young Xehanort, clenched his fist in anger and frustration, then left the world via Dark Corridor...  
As Tyberius arrived, he witnessed the clashing of the two Spirit Swords!

**(Battle Theme: Pavor Nocturnus)**

Tyberius joined Siegfried in battle much to the latter's surprise.

Siegfried: "What are you doing here?!"

Tyberius: "Y'know, we were never properly introduced! My name is Tyberius and I'm here to help whether you like it or not!"

Siegfried was amazed how a young soldier like Tyberius could be ready to fight a demon as horrible as Nightmare. He also took notice of Tyberius's Keyblade. Before he could ask, Tyberius gave him a look that said 'I'll explain later'.

Siegfried: "Very well. Your help is much obliged. Now get ready! Because here he comes!"

Nightmare swung his sword in outrage that someone dared to interrupt his fight with Siegfried (especially if it's a soul that he lost to, escaped his hunger, and annoyed him). Siegfried and Tyberius dodged the blow. Tyberius then relied on the knowledge that Kingdom Hearts gave him and distracted Nightmare with a few Thundagas at him. Siegfried then lunged at Nightmare, but he dodged then counter-striked, breaking part of Siegfried's armor as a result. When Nightmare attempted to do the same thing that Siegfried did, Siegfried blocked the blow and cut off Nightmare's monstrous claw/hand.

Nightmare: **"ENOUGH! Let's finish this once and for all Siegfried!"**

Siegfried: "I couldn't agree more Nightmare!"

The two Spirit Sword Wielders then proceeded to power up. Tyberius fired a combo of a Firaga combined with a Strike Raid, allowing Nightmare to pause his attack temporarily. Tyberius then cast a Curaga on himself and Siegfried. Thanks to the Curaga, Siegfried's power increased to it's maximum and allowed Siegfried to swing his sword almost at the speed of sound straight into Nightmare's heart! Nightmare didn't have time to be shocked, as he was encased in an icy-crystal prison! Siegfried plunged his sword deeper and the prison cracked, sending Nightmare's essence along with Soul Edge's to disappear!

Nightmare's Echoing Voice: **"Nooooooo!**

The two warriors then collapsed out of exhaustion and later awoke to a celebration in their honor! Siegfried was then forgiven for his crimes when he was the original Nightmare and Tyberius was made Captain of Wolfkrone's Honor Guard by Hilde, the princess of Wolfkrone.

Henceforth, in the future, they become not only heroes, but legends as well! Siegfried still had to deal with the Malfested that still remained, so he bid a final farewell to Tyberius and hoped that someday they'd meet again and he could join Schwarzwind (who knows? Maybe even a little duel between the two!). Meanwhile, Tyberius left to protect his world (and others) from Heartless and Nobodies as Kingdom Hearts instructed. Eventually, the battle between the two Spirit Swords clashed again in 1607 A.D. Soon again after that, the world returned back to it's original state and Tyberius had a family. He then faded away into legend and was known as "The Key To Our Hearts And Souls..."

This my friends is where our story begins, as a new era approaches! Patroklos, Pyrrah, and a few others must unite with Sora and co. to stop Xehanort from using the two Spirit Swords to forge the X-Blade, unlock Kingdom Hearts, and gain it's power! This is...  
Kingdom Hearts: **The Key to the Soul's Heart!**

* * *

**Well I really hope you liked this first chapter! Hopefully I'll be able to make the next soon, but I've got school. Don't worry though! The next chapter to this story and the sequel to Pythor's New Beginning will be out soon! Also there was a little problem with one of my crossovers so please check out my poll; it'll explain everything! See y'all next time! This is Antex signing out!**


	2. Chapter 1: Worlds In Peril!

**Hello everybody! I've lengthened this chapter a bit and upgraded it so you'll have a better grasp of what's going on. Aren't I a nice guy? Before we begin, I just wanted to say that I don't have too many reviews for this story! Please, whoever views this story, be it guest or someone with an account, REVIEW PEEPS! Anyway, here's a re-edited chapter 1!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own ideas and this story.

* * *

Chapter 1-

In the World That Never Was, an old man with a bald head, silver goatee, black leather jacket, black boots, white gloves, and evil yellow eyes sat on the highest throne in the room known as Where Nothing Gathers. The man appeared to thinking about something of great importance...well to him at least! This man is none other than Master Xehanort, Wielder of Darkness, and Mastermind of The True Organization XIII! Suddenly, Xehanort grins to himself and says.

Xehanort: "You can stop spying on me Xigbar. I know you're there! If you wish to share your thoughts, then come and talk to me face-to-face.

A black coated man then drops from the ceiling and lands in front of Xehanort. He has a light skin color, pointy ears like an elves, yellow eyes, and hair tied into a ponytail. This man was known as Xigbar.

Xehanort: "Well now that your here, what is it you wish to ask me Xigbar?"

Xigbar: "Well Mister Master, ever since this all started, we've done nothing to gain our 13th member OR start our creation of the X-blade! What's on your mind baldy?"

Xehanort merely grins. Even though his accomplice is now a Nobody, he hasn't changed a bit!

Xehanort: "Xigbar, you must know by now that patience is a virtue don't you? We will find our 13th member in due time. As for what I'm thinking, I believe I might know another way to forge the X-blade quicker than usual."

Xigbar: "Hmph! Me? Know what patience is?! Ha! As if! But, if you do know a quicker way, then why haven't we done it yet huh?"

Xehanort: "Because, if we are to succeed, we need all 13 members accounted for, not to mention that the world that holds the power to forge the X-blade is locked away in another dimension entirely!"

Xigbar: "If that's the case, then why is it even worth mentioning?!"

Xehanort simply sighed in response. Sometimes Xigbar can be so dense!

Xehanort: "Use your head Xigbar! If the world is locked in another dimension, then it must've happened a long time ago. In conclusion, who's abilities shall we be using to get us there?"

Xigbar thought for a moment and finally came up with an answer.

Xigbar: "Oh! Now I get it! You must mean that we're gonna use Young Xehanort's time traveling abilities to get us there before this world was locked away into another dimension right?"

Xehanort smiled at Xigbar's answer.

Xehanort: "Exactly. Saïx!"

A man then appeared from a dark portal. He had a black cloak like Xigbar's, had blue shoulder length hair, an x marked scar between his eyes and nose, light colored skin, pointy ears, and yellow eyes. This man was known as Saïx. 2nd in command of the Organization.

Saïx: "What is it that you wish sir?"

Xehanort: "Gather the rest of the members immediately for a group meeting at once!"

Saïx: "Yes sir."

Saïx then disappears via Dark Corridor to carry out Xehanort's orders.

Meanwhile...

At the Mysterious Tower, a powerful sorcerer known as Yen Sid is shown to be talking with Mickey, King of Disney Castle.

Yen Sid: "Mickey, it has been two long months since Xehanort's return. Since that time, I've been meditating on what course of action we should take next. I have recieved an answer from the stars. They have told me of a world where Xehanort is most likely to strike next. It is a world of great power and magic; probably capable of forging the X-blade!

Mickey: "Gosh! What world might you be speaking of Master Yen Sid?"

Yen Sid: "It is the world known as... The Realm of Legends."

Mickey: "You mean the realm that was sealed away long ago because of it's uncontrollable power to affect the balance between Light and Darkness?"

Yen Sid: "Indeed Mickey. You are once again correct. The stars have told me that Master Xehanort will use some sort of time travel method to unleash the powers of that world. And if he uses the X-Blade inside that very world, he can control all others and send them into the depths of Darkness! Tell me Mickey, ever since Sora was almost turned into Xehanort's 13th vessel, have you been keeping an eye on him?"

Mickey: "Of course Master Yen Sid! But still, I can't help but feel that "spying" on him is necessary. I mean, perhaps since he was tempted by the Darkness, he may have developed an immunity like Riku?"

Yen Sid: "I'm afraid it is necessary Mickey. You seem to forget something. Remember that Ventus' heart resides in Sora along with...something else. Perhaps you know of what I'm speaking of?"

Mickey thought to himself for a few minutes before coming up with an answer that even he was afraid to admit!

Mickey: "You mean, because of the exposure to Darkness, you think that "he" may come back?!"

Yen Sid: "Indeed Mickey. As of now, Sora is secretly struggling to keep the Darkness inside him so that it won't tempt him with it's power; he's afraid of becoming what Riku once was. But, even from here, where Light and Darkness are balanced, I can sense that even "he" is struggling to get out of Sora's heart to rejoin with his master. As Xehanort said to you in the Realm of Dreams: 'The gathering of the 7 Lights and 13 Darknesses is nigh.'"

Mickey sighed to himself in shame and guilt. He never did like keeping secrets from his friends, even if it was for their own good. Still, his master was right about one thing, "he" must not rejoin with his master! Mickey was suddenly interrupted from his thoughts by Yen Sid.

Yen Sid: "Is there something that is the matter Mickey? I know it must be hard for you to keep a secret like this from your friends, but I'm afraid we have no choice but to keep it a secret. If Sira becomes too aware of himself, "he" will use that temporary moment of weakness to escape from "his" "prison". But back to the matter at hand. Have you located Master Aqua and her friend Terra?"

Mickey: "Yes Master Yen Sid I have. According to what we learned from Xehanort in the Realm of Dreams, he seems to have a Keybearer on his side. And we already know that Terra had trouble with the Darkness in the past; it's possible that Terra is a vessel of Master Xehanort."

Yen Sid: "I see... In that case, we must do our best to get both of them back safely on the side of the Light. Mickey, tomorrow I want you to fetch Sora and his friends. I believe that it'll take Xehanort some time to find a method to reach The Realm of Legends. During that short amount of time, we must act quickly and get both Aqua and Ventus back! Once we do that, we'll figure out a way to get Terra back as well. For now, head back to your homeworld and take a nice rest. You deserve it. Then tomorrow, carry out my orders. Is that understood?"

Mickey: "Yessir!"

Back at the World That Never Was in the Dream Realm, trouble was brewing...

Xehanort: "Hm hm hm! I can sense the Darkness in your heart Sora. You don't realize it yet, but only now have you become my 13th vessel!"

* * *

**Dun dun dunnnn! Cliffhanger! I hope it was entertaining for ya! First of all, Xehanort's True Organization will have some surprise members that I may or may not borrow from some authors I have in mind. I might just put in some OCs to take the remaining member's places. Second, send in those reviews! And lastly, know that this is my first time making a crossover story with Soul Calibur and Kingdom Hearts. Both are still a bit new to me so don't expect me to know everything! Anyway this is where I tag out! See ya next time!**

True Organization XIII Members:

(1: Master Xehanort

(2: Young Xehanort

(3: Terra-Xehanort

(4: Ansem - Seeker of Darkness

(5: Xemnas

(6: Xigbar

(7: Saïx

(8: Repliku (guess you didn't see that coming!)

(9: ? (I believe I have an OC ready for this spot)

(10: ?

(11: ?

(12: ?

(13: You'll know this Member soon enough!

**There will be no more discussion about this because I've already planned out most of it. If you've got a problem with the ? Members, (they will reveal themselves in time) don't come complaining about it to me! Remember! I'm going to send a PM to any three authors that have OCs that interest me. If you get PMed, I might ask to borrow an OC or two. If you don't trust me with your OC, I understand completely! if you change your mind though, PM me back ok? So look out fellow Authors! Impress me and you might get one of your OCs in my story (if you allow it)!Got it memorized? Good. Antex signing off!**


	3. The Nightmare and Future's Foreboding!

**Hello once again everyone! I've gotten over my Writer's Block (for now at least) and have finally made another chapter for this story! Yeah, I know I'm great heh heh! So anyway, I also needed to tell you all that I've reposted chapter 2. It now has more words to satisfy your entertainment and not only that, but it tells you a little bit on Xehanort's True Organization! You probably noticed that I've been searching for worthy OCs from authors. Well not anymore! I've finally found some OCs from a great author. I also suggest you go and read this author's story. It's called The Light Of A Darkened Heart by RobotToxic. Trust me when I say you'll enjoy it! Alright enough with my rambling. Let's get on with the story no?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own ideas. Everything else belongs to it's rightful owners!**

* * *

Chapter 2

-Sora's House-

Back at Destiny Islands inside Sora's house, Sora lay sleeping on his bed dreaming about all the adventures he's had with his friends so far. However, this nice and happy dream would turn into a nightmare of survival!

-In Sora's Dream-

_He was falling...falling into a black abyss, never to escape again or see the light of day...he hears faint cries for him to wake up...he then lands on...Destiny Islands?!_

Destiny Islands was in ruins. Filled to the brim in Darkness. Sora looked around surveying the scene with dread.

Sora: "W-what's going on here?! Why's Destiny Islands in ruins? I don't remember sensing the Darkness flowing here!"

Suddenly, out of the ground comes a Darkside Heartless!

Sora: "What the heck?! A Darkside? I'd better take care of it fast before I find what else is going on!"

The giant Heartless lunged at Sora with a giant punch, luckily Sora jumped out of the way in time! He summoned Kingdom Key and slashed at the Heartless' arm that was stuck in the ground. The Heartless roared in anger and pain while Sora slashed and diced at it. The giant beast was finally able to break it's arm out of the ground and catch Sora by surprise. It hit Sora hard and in the process, Sora was sent falling into the depths of the black ocean's abyss...

Sora: "Wahhhhh!"

Then, out of nowhere, a gloved hand grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the Darkness.

Sora: "How-what-I...?!

?: "So we finally meet eh Sora?"

Sora looked behind him and saw a masked boy in a black and red bodysuit with a ripped up skirt-like thing held up by two crisscrossing belts. He had dark silver metal platings near the bottom base of his face near the mouth.

Sora: "Who the heck are you?! And what's up with the fancy get-up? Answer me!"

?: "You mean you don't remember what Xehanort told you in your dream? How your heart is a prison? Boy, you're as dull as my other half! I guess I'll enlighten you a little. I'm the only one who will walk away from here alive and break free from your heart."

The boy's mask suddenly melted away to show his face. Sora was shocked to say the least! This boy had the same facial features he did! The only difference was that this boy's messy hair was midnight black and his eyes were a glowing gold-yellow color that seemed to penetrate his very soul...

Sora: "Really, what/who in the world are you?!"

?: "My name is of no importance yet...Sora. Let's just say that I've been looking forward to this for a long time! To finally have a body again! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

The Sora Lookalike was about to strike Sora when suddenly a orb of light blinded them both and Sora finally woke up from his dream. But not before hearing the boy's last words.

Sora Lookalike: "You got lucky this time Sora! But know this, the Darkness will take over your heart. And no matter where you run or hide, you WILL become Xehanort's final vessel! Ha ha ha ha!"

Sora manages to open his eyes and exit his dream. He looks around and sees Kairi in front of his face!

Sora: "Whoa! Give me a break Kairi!

Kairi: "Sora you lazy bum! I was calling you, but you wouldn't wake up! Don't you know what today is?"

Sora being the clueless boy he is, merely shrugged.

Kairi: "Sigh, I was hoping you'd remember this time, but I'll just tell you. Today is the 1st Anniversary since we became boyfriend and girlfriend! Now do you remember dummy?"

Sora: "Oh yeah! Sorry I forgot Kairi. You see, I had this weird dream and there was someone who looked just like me. He said that no matter where I run or where I hide, I'll eventually become Xehanort's 13th vessel..."

Kairi got a little stiff when she heard this. She hoped it wouldn't come to this! Mickey told her about what happened in the Dream Realm and since then, Kairi has been worried about Sora every day, hoping he won't join the Darkness. Kairi then got an idea.

Kairi: "Hey! I know! How about we go practice with our Keyblades at Destiny Islands to get your mind off of that crazy dream of yours!"

Sora was glad that she suggested that. He was always glad that she looked out for him just as he did long ago!

Sora: "Alright. Let's go Kairi!"

Sora and Kairi first ate breakfast at Sora's house and then headed off to the main island via Sora's flying powers.

Meanwhile, Riku and Lea were sparring with their Keyblades against each other so they'd be prepared to fight Xehanort when the time comes. They stopped when they saw Sora and Kairi landing on the beach. Riku and Lea were glad to see their buddies again. Lea immediately got up and hugged Sora while Riku watched with a smirk.

Lea: "Well, well, well! If it isn't my four best buds! Looks like the gang's all here! Good to see ya again Roxas/Sora and you too Kairi/Naminé! So, you ready to spar with the newly improved Lea?"

Sora: "You're on!"

Lea and Sora both got in their fighting stances and summoned Kingdom Key and Flames of Virtue. Lea decided to start off first and sent a flurry of fire bullets at Sora while Sora spun, dodged, and deflected the attacks. Lea was just getting started though. Lea successfully fired three Firagas at once and they all hit Sora in different spots making it hard for him to dodge. Sora managed to regain his footing and fired a Firaga spell at Lea, but Lea simply jumped out of the way.

Lea: "Whatsamatter? Don't you know that fire is my element? As long as you use it, you can't beat me! I'll simply get stronger!"

Lea then covered his Flames of Virtue Keyblade in fire and swiftly slashed at Sora. Sora tried to avoid the attack, but no matter which way he tried to avoid the attack, he kept getting hit! The attack was finally over and Sora then realized that he had multiple burn marks all over his arms, legs, and chest from the swift (and deadly for that matter) strikes.

Sora: "Yeeoww! That's hot! Whaddaya call that move Lea? It was pretty epic!"

Lea: "Well, technically, I just go with the flow y'know? But, I agree that it was pretty epic. I think I'll call it Striking Flame!"

Meanwhile, while Lea and Sora continued their little duel, Riku merely watched with a smile and a shake of his head. Sora could act too much like a little kid sometimes! Besides that, Sora was a good friend nonetheless. However, ever since Sora was exposed to the powers of the Darkness in the Dream Realm, Sora seemed to change. Not only that, but Sora also had the scent of a faint Darkness inside him. From that day forth, Riku kept a close eye on him. While Riku watched Sora, Kairi was off sitting on the side holding Destiny's Embrace in her hand and thinking about her role in this upcoming war that would soon arise. Ever since Yen Sid found out that she could wield a Keyblade, he put her in Riku's care as an apprentice. Riku trained her very hard, not only because he wanted her safe (Sora would kill him if something happened to her!), but because she is a Princess of Heart, she needed to learn how to fend for herself should the need arise.

Kairi: '_Im wondering if I'm good enough to wield a Keyblade. Do I have the strength? *sigh* I just don't know what to do...especially after King Mickey told me what happened in the Dream Realm and how he'd keep an eye on Sora for me. At least I know this: if _I'm ever in a bind, Sora and the others will be there to back me up!'

A sudden bright flash of light caught everyone's attention. While in the light, the gang could all hear the voice of the great wizard and former Keyblade Master: Yen Sid!

Yen Sid: **_"Keybladers of the Realm of Light! Heed my words! You must hurry to my domain immediately! I have news that I must share with you all. Donald and Goofy will be heading to your location via Gummi Ship. Hurry! Time is of the utmost importance!"_**

As the light faded away, everyone wondered the same thing.

Sora , Kairi, Riku, and Lea: _'Does this mean Xehanort is going to attack?'_

Later after a few hours, the Gummi Ship arrived to pick them up as Yen Sid told them it would. They all got in and headed off towards the Mysterious Tower where Yen Sid awaited them. Meanwhile Sora caught up with Goofy and Donald about their recent "vacation".

Back at The World That Never Was...

Saïx walked down the corridors in The Castle That Never Was and reminisced about recent events. He wandered off to one particular thought. He remembered how Axel/Lea chose Roxas over him and their partner/friendship. He muttered angry words at the thought of remembering that one worst moment in his life as a Nobody. The thought of Axel/Lea betraying him and his trust! He tossed the thought aside and headed off to the room where he used to hand out assignments. Waiting over in the room were 10 True Organization XIII members awaiting word from their master.

VI: "So, what does the old coot want now huh Saïx? I hope it involves some Keyblader bashing!"

IX: "You remind me so much of one of my old subordinates Xigbar... He was quite the nuisance if you ask me."

VI: "Yeah well who in the ruddy hell asked you Xainez?! I'm just voicing my opinion is all! Sheesh! "I'm like your old subordinate" my ass! As if!"

III: "Enough of you two's squabbling! You're giving me a headache! And you know how I am with those."

V: "Terranort is right fellow members of the Organization. Let us now hear what Number VII has to say shall we?"

VII/Saïx: "Master Xehanort says that we're all to gather in the meeting room for an important announcement. Immediately."

VIII: Let's get a move on shall we then?"

I'V: "Right."

All members immediately got up from their spots in the waiting room and teleported immediately to the meeting room where Master Xehanort was to give them their assignments and any news involving their plans. Every member was accounted for and sat in their individual chairs. As usual, Master Xehanort sat in the highest chair of them all. V used his powers to get everyone's attention.

Master Xehanort: "Now that everyone is accounted for, it's time for me to reveal my plan to forge the X-Blade."

X: "Hey bro! Get ready for another long boring speech again!"

XI: "Yeah I agree with ya. All this talk is making me hungry for action. Just get to the point old man! Besides, won't the Keybladers stop us again?! I mean seriously, it's like one of those "bad guys always lose" clichés!"

XII: "Personally, I don't care what the plan is. As long as I get to cause a little mayhem here and there along with an extra dose of suffering ha ha!"

Master Xehanort: "Enough! I will not have any more members doubting my plans! Now if you'll let me continue..."

Everyone immediately shut their mouths in fear of the consequences if they didn't listen. Master Xehanort waited until every member was silent and ready to listen. He then continued.

Master Xehanort: "...Thank you. Now, with the Keyblade War drawing closer, we all must be prepared for the Keybladers to clash with us. Which brings us to the matter at hand. As you all already know, we still need our 13th member. As of now, Sora is struggling to keep his Darkness in check. Once he fails, he will be melded into the perfect 13th vessel! Saïx, have you trained everyone well enough to combat any of the Keyblade Wielders?"

Saïx: "Yes Master Xehanort, I have."

Master Xehanort: "Good. Now that everyone has been trained to their full potential, I believe it is time we gather the necessary supplies to build us a Time Portal. Before you ask, the world where I plan to forge the X-Blade is known as The Realm of Legends and it has been locked away in a Time Seal. When we use Young Xehanort's powers that will be amplified via the Time Portal, we will finally be able to create the ultimate blade to unlock the power of Kingdom Hearts!"

All Organization Members: "Hurrah for Master Xehanort!"

-To Be Continued

**So I hope this chapter was lengthy enough for ya! I also hope you enjoyed it and will leave me satisfying reviews! Here's a modified list of the Organization Members and their weapons:**

**-My Organization XIII Rankings-  
In  
Soul Calibur VI: Clash of the Blades!**

**True Organization XIII Members:  
(1: Master Xehanort  
Somebody: Xehanort- Keyblade Master of Darkness  
Weapon: Master Xehanort's Keyblade**

**(2: Young Xehanort  
Somebody: Is actually Master Xehanort from the distant past  
Weapon: No Name Keyblade**

**(3: Terra-Xehanort  
Somebody: Terra AND Xehanort  
Weapon: Master Xehanort's Keyblade**

**(4: Ansem - Seeker of Darkness  
Somebody: Xehanort  
Weapon: Twin Bladed Soul Eater Staff and Heartless Guardian**

**(5: Xemnas  
Somebody: Xehanort  
Weapon: Ethereal Blades**

**(6: Xigbar  
Somebody: Braig  
Weapon: Twin Arrowguns**

**(7: Saïx  
Somebody: Isa  
Weapon: Claymore**

**(8: Repliku  
Somebody: None; a replica of Riku created by Vexen  
Weapon: Soul Eater**

**(9: Xainez (my OC)  
Somebody: Sôsuke Aizen; former Captain of 5th Squad and Grand Leader of the Arrancars  
Weapon: Kyoka Suigetsu his Zanpakutō**

**(10: Ixulos (belongs to RobotToxic)  
Somebody: Louis  
Weapon: Xalgon his brother (in Scythe form)**

**(11: Xalgon (belongs to RobotToxic)  
Somebody: Logan  
Weapon: None; fights physically. He transforms into a Scythe as his brother's weapon**

**(12: Taixek (belongs to RobotToxic)  
Somebody: Katie  
Weapon: Keyblade of People's Hearts**

**(13: Vanitas  
Somebody: None; he is the embodiment of the extracted darkness from Ventus's heart  
Weapon: Void Gear Keyblade**

* * *

**The next chapter will be out hopefully soon! Remember though, this story will still be on Hiatus until I get my ideas sorted out ok? So until then, this is Antex signing off!**


	4. It Has Begun!

**Well hello once again everybody! Today's your lucky day because I've got a new chapter for this story just for you guys. Thank you all who've taken the time to review and please keep them comin'! Anyway, in this chapter, the REAL action begins! Heh heh heh...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tiaxek or any of the KH franchise. I only own my ideas. Tiaxek belongs to RobotToxic. Make sure to check out her story The ****Light of a Darkened Heart**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - It Has Begun!**

* * *

While the True Organization was plotting their most heinous plan yet, we switch back to our Keybladers!

As the Gummi Ship was driving through space and heading towards Mysterious Tower, everyone was busy focusing on what was soon to come!

Lea: "If you ask me, this whole "13 Xehanorts" thing is giving me a fuckin' headache! I mean, what if we're not strong enough?! Man this is all so frustrating!"

Riku: "Calm down. We have to focus on what's happening now! Not what I yet to come. If we do, we'll slowly start to give in to the Darkness. For now we just stay calm and see what Master Yen Sid has to say. Agreed?"

Kairi: "Yup!"

Lea: "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I got it memorized."

Riku: "Hey wait...where's Sora?"

Kairi: "Sora said he wasn't feeling too well and went to his room for some shuteye. Although I worry..."

Kairi mumbled the last part to herself, but thankfully, no one heard.

**_Meanwhile with Sora..._**

**_-Sora's Dream-_**

Sora: _'I'm falling...falling again...I sense someone else is here with me...is it that same guy again?_

As Sora fell through the depths of his dream once more, he suddenly landed in a place very familiar. It was Organization XIII's Throne Room!

Sora: "Wha? What the heck am I doing here? What's going on?! What's happening to me?!"

Suddenly, a familiar yet sinister voice fills the air...

Unknown Boy: "Well, well, well! If it isn't the pathetic excuse for a Keyblade wielder! How're you doin'...Sora?"

Sora turned around and saw the Unknown Boy taunting him. Sora immediately summoned his Keyblade and entered his battle stance.

**-Cue-Enter The Darkness Theme-**

Sora: "What're you doing here? No scratch that! Who are you and what're you doing in my dreams?!"

Unknown Boy: "Sheesh man! You sure are dull. You haven't even figured it out yet? Huh. Fine. I guess I'll have to beat some sense into you. Oh and the winner gets your body! Deal?"

Before Sora could object, the Unknown Boy lunged with his Keyblade and almost stabbed Sora! Sora immediately counter attacked and managed to strike a blow across the Boy's stomach.

This just made the Boy angrier and cry out in rage. A dark portal opened up and a multitude of Nightmare Dream Eaters came out!

?: "Can you keep up with my friends? Come on! Come at me with all you got and release your inner Darkness! Ha ha ha!"

Sora wasted no time in destroying the Nightmares; he then summoned his Spirit Meow Wow! Sora linked with Meow Wow and MW started bouncing a around crushing all of the Nightmares.

?: "Grrr...fine! I'll deal with your pesky rodent first! Prepare to be annihilated! Dark Storm!"

The Boy unleashed a flurry of multiple fireballs covered in Darkness which immediately defeated MW. Sora stood there with anger in his eyes. He then launched himself and spun like a drill with his Keyblade as the tip. The Boy simply laughed and sank into a dark puddle and then attacked Sora while he was vulnerable. Sora gritted his teeth in pain, but managed to counter with a Strike Raid. The Boy immediately (and finally) collapsed in defeat.

Sora: "Alright! Now. I want answers. Who are you? And why are you here?"

?: "Heh...heh heh ha ha ha ha ha! Alright alright. Fine. You'll get your answers. But just a few! If you're wondering who I am, then I'll tell ya! The names Vanitas! Hope you'll be able to remember it with that dull brain of yours. Ha! Second of all, I'm in your dream because I'm part of your heart! Why you ask? I ain't telling ya! Anyway, if I were you, I'd be waking up if you wanna go help your friends from their little scuffle with one of my friends!"

Sora: "Wait-!

Vanitas: "Au Revoir! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

**(-End Enter the Darkness-)**

**_-Sora wakes up-_**

Sora: "Uhhhgh. Man what a crazy dream! Who did that boy say he was...Vanitas? Why did he say he was a part of my heart? So many questions that need to be answered. I'll have to talk to Master Yen Sid about all this."

Suddenly, the Gummi Ship lurched and Sora immediately headed to the front. Donald suddenly turned around and whacked Sora on the head with his staff.

Donald Duck: "It's about time you woke up Sora! We're under attack by Heartless and Nobody ships!"

Goofy: "Gawrsh! Take it easy Donald. He didn't know!"

Donald: "Wack! Goofy! Get your hands on the steering wheel!"

Goofy: "Oh whoops..."

The ship started spinning, lurching, and bumping around while the enemy ships fired at them. Luckily, Riku, Lea, and Kairi walked in just in time and manned the cannons to fire at the ships. The attack ended successfully, however...

?: "Aww! You ruined my favorite time of the day! And that was my entertainment for today!"

A black coated girl came out of a Dark Corridor with hands on her hips.

Riku: "Who're you? Are you with the Organization?!"

?: "You got it hon! The name's Tiaxek! And now, I'm gonna enjoy gutting out your innards! Ha ha ha!"

The strange, yet maniacal girl then summoned a familiar weapon.

Riku: "That's-!

Sora: "The Keyblade To People's Hearts!"

* * *

**Ooh! Cliffhanger! Will the surprises never cease? Only I know because I'm the author here! Who is Tiaxek and what does she want with our heroes? and why does she have The Keyblade To People's Hearts? Keep those reviews coming and I'll try to update sooner! Peace out!**


	5. Attack on the Ship!

**Hello once again everyone! Have you all been well? I hope so because today marks a new chapter! Enjoy and REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my plot and OCs. Tiaxek doesn't belong to me. She belongs to RobotToxic.**

Chapter 4: Attack on the ship!

As the girl summoned her weapon, the Keyblade Wielders were surprised to say the least! The girl, known as Tiaxek had summoned an old foe's weapon...The Keyblade To People's Hearts!

**(KH 358/2 Riku Battle Plays)**

Tiaxek: Oh goody goody me! I'm so happy to finally see you again Riku! Ha ha ha!

Riku: You know me? But how?!

The girl grinned her wicked grin and then turned serious. She then yelled-

Tiaxek: How dare you not remember the one who's heart you broke you ass! Although I can't say I blame you since that was a different Riku. But nonetheless, **my** Riku or **your** Riku, it don't matter! I'm gonna enjoy killing you! Ha ha ha ha!

Tiaxek suddenly lunged and attacked Riku when his guard was down. Riku managed to regain his composure and counterattacked with a Dark Firaga. It struck Tiaxek, but she merely grinned.

Tiaxek: NOW we're talkin' Riku! Come on! Unleash more! It just makes me wanna kill you over and over ha ha!

Tiaxek then thrust her Keyblade to aim at Riku's chest. Lucky for him, he dodged otherwise he would've lost his heart! She seemed to be even angrier at this and executed a Strike Raid attack and then engulfed herself in dark flames. Riku managed to land a hit on her but Tiaxek wasn't finished yet!

Tiaxek: Hmph! Not bad Emo-Boy! But can you withstand this?! Heartless! Attack and kill them!

Heartless sprouted out of the ground like flies over a piece of...you know what let's skip that word. You get the idea.

Lea summoned his Flames of Virtue Keyblade while Sora and Kairi did the same. They simultaneously attacked the Heartless head on, it was then that Sora knew something was amiss.

Sora: Wait guys! I know what she's planning!

But it was too late, Lea and Kairi finished off the Heartless and the hearts were set free! Tiaxek then grinned and said-

Tiaxek: Well it was fun while it lasted, but I've got more work to do than fight you losers! However when I see you again Riku, I'm gonna hurt you so bad, you're gonna scream your guts out! Ha ha ha! Smell ya later!

With that, Tiaxek summoned a Dark Corridor and left. Riku, who was out of breath, collapsed onto his knees and gasped for air.

Sora: Riku! Are you alright?

Riku: Yea. I'm fine. It's just, that girl, something seemed familiar about her. I just don't remember!

Sora: Riku...

Donald: Wak! Guys! Remember happy faces!

Riku sighed and put on a forced smile while Sora did the same (except without any force). As they continued to the Mysterious Tower, everyone took a little snooze. And for once, Sora slept peacefully.

* * *

?: ...hey...Hey...HEY! Wake up Sora!

Sora: Who-wha-when?!

Sora woke up in a panic and just realized it was Donald.

Sora: Donald? Why'd you wake me up? What time is it?

Donald grew an anger vein at Sora's response. He then went into a fit like none had seen before! It practically made the ship explode (ok that's putting it too far, but you get the idea)!

Donald: WAAAAGHHH! SORA! There is no "what time is it" in space! You brainless, good for nothing, -(please stand by! Bad profanity!)

After Donald calmed down, Sora stood there flabbergasted.

Sora: Never heard such foul language since I got an F on my Math Finals! Uhh...continue Donald.

Donald: Sorry Sora! I got carried away. I just wanted to say that...WE'RE HERE AT MYSTERIOUS TOWER!

Sora: Oh! Ok! Lets get goin' Donald!

Donald: You got it!

As they climbed down the ship's ladder (stairs?), everyone was waiting outside for them.

Lea: Took ya long enough! Man Donald! You cuss more than my dad does. Yeesh!

Everyone laughed at Lea's remark (and misfortune) and headed toward the Mysterious Tower where Yen Sid awaited them...

* * *

?: So Tiaxek, did you do as you were told?

Tiaxek: Yeah yeah yeah! Relax Xainez! I got the job done!

Xainez: Hm hm hm! Good. Master Xehanort will be pleased. Now we better move to phase 2...

* * *

**So, the chapter may be a little short, but hey! It was exciting right? You may have noticed, but I'm not doing the quotation marks over the words they're saying. Meh, guess I'm just lazy. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and please review! If this story might be of interest to your buddies, tell them to take a look at it kapeesh? Thanks for taking your time to read and I'll see y'all (technically speaking) next time! And don't worry, I won't give up on this! I AM taking a break over Ninjago though since I'm on writer's block. Anyway, peace!**


	6. Aftershocks

**Hello everyone! I'm back with another new chapter just for you! Since everyone has been oh so patiently waiting for a chapter with the Soul Calibur cast, I'm pleased to announce that this chapter has what you're looking for! Enjoy and remember to read. And REVIEW**

* * *

Chapter 5:  
Aftershocks

* * *

While the Keyblade Wielders headed to Master Yen Sid's study room, we now focus our attention on The Realm of Legends.

As widely known for it's constant wars and violence, The Realm of Legends was sealed away by the most powerful Wizards in the known realm oh Kingdom Hearts. A war was recently raged that once again brought the two famed Soul Swords - Soul Calibur and Soul Edge - into conflict and nearly destroyed the entire realm. If it wasn't for a brave man named Patroklos, his sister Pyrrah, and the world would've been destroyed! Henceforth, the two swords were broken in to halves and sealed away in different, yet dangerous locations.

Meanwhile, Pyrrah and her brother Patroklos were on their way home as we speak...

Patroklos: Wow, look at all this devastation the swords caused. Will life ever be the same again?

Pyrrah: I didn't mean for all this to happen Patroklos. I'm so sorry!

Patroklos: It's not your fault dear sister. It was all because of the Malfested and the two Soul Swords! But, we can now relax and finally find true happiness together.

Pyrrah: Yes brother. We can.

As the two reminisce over the past months they struggled to endure to find one another, they run into Siegfried. He was the one who gave Patroklos Soul Calibur, which eventually tried to use him to kill Pyrrah.  
As the leader of Schwarzwind came up to them, Pyrrah and Patroklos saw a horrible sight.

Patroklos: Zwei?! Is he alright?

Pyrrah: Did I do this to him?

Siegfried: Relax. He is completely fine. However, he has been seriously wounded in this battle, but he'll be back to normal in time. So, you're Pyrrah? Patroklos has told me quite a bit about you.

Pyrrah blushed. Then she said -

Pyrrah: H-he did?

Patroklos laughed at his sister's embarrassment and couldn't think of a happier moment than this! After Siegfried left, the two began their long journey home. Just as they got there, they encountered Viola, who was passing by.

Viola: Hello Patroklos. I see you found your sister. What happened to Zwei?

Patroklos: He-um-uh...

Viola: Relax. I already know. I was just teasing you! Anyway, about your sister's condition, I can help with that.

Patroklos: Really?!

Viola: Yes. To the north of here is a shrine dedicated to one of the greatest warriors to ever have lived. His name was Tyberius. It is there you will find a weapon known as the Keyblade of Souls. The blade should most likely heal Pyrrah. But you must be careful. I heard the Malfested still live. They will try to stop you at all costs.

Patroklos: Don't worry about us Viola! We'll take care of them!

Patroklos handed Pyrrah her sword and shield that he'd been saving for her since she became Malfested.

Pyrrah: Thank you Patroklos.

Patroklos: Anytime.

* * *

Meanwhile at The World That Never Was...

* * *

As Patroklos and Pyrrah headed to the Keyblade Shrine, Master Xehanort and his loyal Organization awaited the report from Xainez and Tiaxek.

Ixulos: Oi! Was takin' them two so blasted lang!

Xalgon: I was thankin' the same theng!

Master Xehanort: Enough of your complaining you two! They've arrived.

As Master Xehanort finished speaking, two Dark Corridors opened and silenced everyone.

Saïx: I assume your mission was a success Tiaxek?

Tiaxek: Shut up ya blue haired control freak! Of course I did! Who do ya think I am huh?

Xainez: I can answer...

Tiaxek: Not a riddle Xainez!

Master Xehanort: Ahem! Enough. Back to the matter at hand. Did you or didn't you?

Tiaxek: Yea I did boss.

Master Xehanort: Good! Now tell me Ansem, have we collected the necessary amount of hearts to amplify Young Xehanort's powers?

Ansem SoD: Yes my lord.

Master Xehanort: Excellent! It is only a matter of time. Ixulos! Xalgon! You two will go next. Summon the Heartless and make sure the Keybladers destroy them. We need at least 30 more hearts to complete our goals.

Ixulos & Xalgon: Sure thing boss!

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

**Hope ya liked it! Make sure to send in them reviews! I also hoped this chapter met your expectations! Peace out!  
-Antex**


	7. The Mission

**Greetings everyone! Since I now have at least 13 chapters (get it? Organization 13 duh), I will now present the next chapter! Nothing else really to say except enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to their original owners. Xainez is mine.**

~00000~

As our heroes head to Master Yen Sid's Study, our heroes strike a conversation with each other to pass the time. While Lea and Riku talk about strategy when they encounter the Organization again, Donald, Goofy, and Mickey start reminiscing about their past experiences. Meanwhile, Sora and Kairi have an awkward moment if silence.

Sora: Hey...uh Kairi?

Kairi: Yes Sora?

Sora: Uh...how are you?

Kairi: Good! Thanks for asking!

After a few more moments, Sora couldn't take anymore and blurted out -

Sora: Ugh I can't take it anymore! Guys! I'm sorry I've been keeping this to myself, but...SOMETHING'SWRONGWITHME!

Everyone was stunned at his sudden outburst. Lea, Kairi, and Riku had their jaws dropped, Mickey looked thoughtful, Donald "wakked" in surprise, and Goofy...was asleep!

Riku: Ok Sora. What's wrong? What've you been hiding for so long that's got ya all banged up? You know we all trust you. So relax and tell us.

Before Sora could reply, he was suddenly interrupted by two Scottish accents!

?: We can answer that lads and lass! He he he he!

?: But fuhst, why nah have a little fun?

Two Organization members suddenly stepped out if two Dark Corridors and started laughing.

Lea: Alright you two yahoos! Who in the name of Kingdom Hearts are you?!

?: Well laddie, since ya ahsked so politely, I'm Ixulos!

?: Und I'm Xalgon!

Xalgon & Ixulos: Prepuh ta be defeated!

**(Play KH2 The 13th Dilemma)**

Xalgon and Ixulos both got in a battle ready stance and struck simultaneously at Lea and Kairi!

Lea: Let us handle this guys! Ready Kairi?

Kairi: You bet!

Lea swiftly dodged and struck Xalgon in the face, he then did Striking Flame on Ixulos. Kairi provided cover with Firaga and Thundagas spells since she was not very adept at combat.

Ixulos: I think ut's time for a little more firepower!

Xalgon: I agree!

Ixulos then transformed into a Scythe and Xalgon started swinging him around like a madman!

Xalgon: Hey check me out lads! I'm the Grim Reaper! Ha ha ha ha!

Lea had to dodge countless blows, but no matter what he did, he kept getting hit! It was then that Kairi decided to step up her A-Game. She fired a Thundagas straight at Xalgon's scythe which due to it being metal shocked him silly!

Xalgon: Yowch! Damn that hurts! Ok then how's about this then?!

Xalgon summoned at least 20 Heartless! Half of them were Shadows and the other half were Neoshadows.

Xalgon: Sorry! Can't play anymore lads and lassie! We've gutta go!

Xalgon then teleported out of the castle via Dark Corridor along with Ixulos in Scythe Form.

**(Now play Tension Rising)**

The Heartless started surrounding them and then all struck at once!

Lea: Aw crap! We're doomed!

Riku: Don't be so sure! Look!

Riku pointed at the top of the stairs and all saw Master Yen Sid! He was dressed up in a wizard's traditional robe with stars and a crescent moon. Yen Sid also seemed a little bit more grumpy than usual!

Yen Sid: Enough! Thundaga Ultima!

With one strike of his ultimate Thundagas spell, the Heartless were all wiped out (they still released hearts though)!

**(Tension Rising ends)**

Yen Sid beckoned them to come in. As everyone gathered to listen to what Yen Sid had to say, Riku took a quick glance at Sora and briefly saw a glimpse of golden-yellow eyes! He decided to dismiss it for now and hear Yen Sid's words.

Yen Sid: Now that everyone is accounted for, let's get down to business shall we?

Everyone: Yes Master Yen Sid!

Yen Sid: Now then...what I have to tell you is that a new problem has surfaced. Master Xehanort has found a realm of incredible power known as the Realm of Legends. It is a place of ultimate power. Enough power for him to forge the X-Blade and summon Kingdom Hearts. In order to stop him, we must find two people of big importance in this upcoming war.

Sora: Who might they be Master Yen Sid?

Yen Sid: They are known as Keyblade Master Aqua and Keyblader Ventus. Now listen well, we have pinpointed the location of the whereabouts of Master Aqua. Only through her can we hope to find young Ventus and awaken him from his sleep. Henceforth: Sora, Lea, and Kairi! This is your new challenge. Find Master Aqua deep in the Realm of Darkness and return with her. If you pass, I'll dub thee as true Masters of the Keyblade! Consider this a second chance Sora. Do us proud!

Lea, Kairi, & Sora: Yessir!

Yen Sid: Now that that is cleared up, I have placed a powerful time field around all worlds that I know of that may house Xehanort and his Organization. It will only last for 5 days. This means that you have at least 5 hours in The Realm of Darkness to seek Aqua out. Knowing this, are you still willing to go?

Sora: Yes!

Kairi: Yes!

Lea: Hell yeah!

Yen Sid: Very well. In that case, I shall open a portal that lead directly to The Realm of Darkness. Be careful out there!

Master Yen Sid waved his hand and summoned a portal of light to the Realm of Darkness. As Sora and the others left to their destination, Yen Sid couldn't help but worry...

~00000~

At TWTNW (The World That Never Was)-

Two Dark Corridors opened in the Round Room where everyone was waiting. Out of the portals came an injured Xalgon and Ixulos.

Xigbar: I take it that it didn't go so well?

Ixulos: Shut up! Quit giving us a hahd time!

While Xigbar and Ixulos started cussing at each other, Saïx entered and all went quiet.

Saïx: Master Xehanort wishes to hear your report Ixulos and Xalgon.

Xalgon & Ixulos: Fuck!

~00000~

While Ixulos and Xalgon reported to Master Xehanort, Repliku was walking down a corridor. He came across a seemingly dead end, but pressed a button and entered a secret passage way!

Inside the chamber, there were dozens of capsules labeled "Failure" "Hearts" and finally "Project X".

Repliku: I sure hope you know what you're doing Xainez.

Out if the shadows came Xainez holding something in the palm of his hands.

Xainez: Why my dear boy, this is just a backup plan in case out glorious leader should fail. I know that we're just pawns in his little "chess game" and that in the forging of the X-Blade, we will be of no more use to him.

Repliku: What makes you sure? After all, he brought me back to life when I was fading.

Xainez: That my dear boy, is one of the many things that I keep to myself. He he he... Besides, with this, victory is assured! All it needs is a few more...Hearts.

In Xainez's palm was none other than...a newly made Hogyoku!

* * *

**Well whaddaya think? Good or bad? Keep them reviews coming and I hope this chapter satisfied you all!**

**Antex signing off!**


	8. Journey to the Realm of Darkness

**Hello again everyone! Today's chapter will feature Sora's, Kairi's, and Lea's journey to the RoD (Realm of Darkness)! I hope you enjoy and send me some reviews! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (not even the cover picture for this story. It belongs to it's rightful owner on DeviantArt), everything belongs to it's original owners. Xainez is mine while Xalgon, Ixulos, and Tiaxek belong to RobotToxic.**

**~00000~**

**Chapter 7: Journey To The Realm Of Darkness**

At Yen Sid's Tower

As Yen Sid watched Sora, Kairi, and Lea, leave to find Master Aqua, Yen Sid rubbed the bridge of his nose to ease his stress. Yet, he still wondered: did he make the right choice?

TWTNW

Ixulos and Xalgon headed to Master Xehanort's throne room. They finally reached their destination and kneeled in front of their lord and master.

M. Xehanort: Well? What do you have to report?

Ixulos stuttered on his words, so his brother answered for him.

Xalgon: We did as ordered, but, thaht old mahn Yen Sid got in ouw way! So, in othah words, we failed...

M. Xehanort: I see... Most disappointing you two. However, you did till the necessary quota for the hearts we need for our time portal. Either way, you've done well. You're dismissed. However, I don't want anymore failures in the future. Understood?

Xalgon & Ixulos: Yes sir!

As they left quickly, Xehanort smiled to himself. All was going according to plan. Soon, he'd have all the power in the world and remake the worlds as he sees fit!

M. Xehanort: Mmm...are you still here Xigbar?

Xigbar jumped down from the ceiling and landed in front of his boss.

Xigbar: Looks like my skills are getting rusty! How'd you know I was there boss man?

M. Xehanort: I knew from the beginning Xalgon and Ixulos entered.

Xigbar: You sure like toying with everyone dontcha? So, when's the damn time portal gonna be ready old man?

M. Xehanort: All in due time Xigbar...all in due time...

The Realm of Darkness

Aqua wandered around looking for any Heartless to destroy so she could keep her skills in check. After learning about Sora from a black coated man who called himself Ansem, she hoped that that very boy would arrive soon. As she destroyed the last of the Heartless in the area, she headed back to the Dark Margin.

**Meanwhile...**

A portal opened and out tumbled Sora, Kairi, and Lea!

Sora: Oww! My butt.

Lea: Quit being a wuss! Back when I was in the Organization, I got worse bruises than this!

Lea remembered the time back when he was Axel, he upset Saïx and went Berserk Mode on him. Lea shuddered at the memory.

Kairi: Well, looks like we're here anyway! Lets get moving!

Sora & Lea: Yeah!

Mysterious Tower

Mickey watched Master Yen Sid sigh in frustration. Mickey knew that whatever is bothering his old master must be very big!

Mickey: Golly! What's the matter Master? Is something wrong? Is there something you're not telling us?

Yen Sid: I'm afraid I might've made a grave error in letting Sora go to the RoD. The reason being is that it could awaken the Darkness inside him.

Mickey: So why'd you do it in the first place?

Yen Sid: In order for us to win this upcoming war, Sora MUST conquer the Darkness inside him before it does the same to him! Only then will Sora no longer be tempted by the Darkness' evil.

Mickey silently agreed with his master, even though he didn't like it one bit. Although, he's sure Yen Sid had his reasons.

Mickey: Sora, come back safely!

TWTNW

M. Xehanort silently thought to himself in his throne room. He could sense Sora and the others in the RoD. Must they always interfere?! No matter; he will just have to eliminate two birds with one stone!

M. Xehanort: Xigbar...I have a job for you..

* * *

**Dun Dun Dunnn! Hope this chapter was good enough for ya! Make sure to sen in those reviews! Also be sure to check out this story: Persecution of Us. It is an awesome Bleach story! Be sure to leave a review for that as well! My dear friend g0ldf1sh101 really needs em!**


	9. True Masters

**Hello again everyone! Ready for another chapter? I know I am (also I'm bored that's why...)! Anyway, I've hit some news. Every once in a while, I'm gonna put a little...recommendation of which stories you should check out y'know? It'd help out the authors as well as entertain you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (not even the cover. It belongs to it's rightful owner on Deviantart), Tiaxek, Xalgon, and Ixulos belong to RobotToxic. Xainez is mine.**

**Chapter 8: True Masters**

* * *

TWTNW

M. Xehanort: Xigbar...I have a job for you...

Xigbar: Aw what is it now boss man?! I was taking a siesta and you go and summon me from the greatest dream ever!

Master Xehanort inwardly shuddered at what Xigbar said. He did NOT want to know what Xigbar was dreaming about! Either way, he had a job for Xigbar and he'd do it regardless.

M. Xehanort: Ahem! In any case, Xigbar, I know you've been keeping an eye (no pun intended...well maybe) on Terranort correct?

Xigbar: Yeah. What of it? He hasn't rebelled or anything.

M. Xehanort: Good. I've received word from Repliku that Sora, Kairi, and Lea have gone to the Realm of Darkness to rescue dear Master Aqua. I want you to go and intercept them and come back with our 13th member. Understood?

Xigbar: Yeah yeah whatever you say old timer. Geez! Can't believe that hot chick is gonna make an appearance again...

M. Xehanort: What's this? Did you miss her or something?

Xigbar: AS IF!

**~00000~**

RoD

As Sora and the others fought off at least the fiftieth Heartless, Sora suddenly collapses!

Kairi: Sora! Are you ok? Get up!

Lea: What the hell is goin on?!

Dreamscape

Sora was falling again. Only deeper this time. Sora lands on his Station of Awakening and discovers half of it is covered in Darkness!

Sora: What's going on? How come there's Darkness covering my Station of Awakening?!

?: Once again, you're so gullible! Isn't it obvious? It's because I'm getting stronger! And you're weakening! Ha ha ha ha!

Sora suddenly finds himself face to face against Vanitas! Vanitas summons his Void Gear Keyblade and prepares to attack.

**(Play Enter The Darkness theme)**

Vanitas: Ready for another rematch?

Vanitas instantly launches himself straight at Sora while Sora summons his Kingdom Key Keyblade to counter with a Firaga! Vanitas jumps out of the way and kicks Sora in his stomach area. Sora recoils from pain, but unleashes a Thunder attack that stuns Vanitas.

Vanitas: Not bad Key-boy! Let's crank it up!

Sora: Bring it!

**Meanwhile at The Dark Margin**

Aqua suddenly senses a strong presence. It is almost similar to when she fought Ventus-Vanitas! She gets up and heads towards the direction where the power is most strongest.

Aqua: _Has help come at last?_

Dreamscape

Vanitas launches a volley of Dark Firagas at Sora. Sora concentrates and manages to dodge most of them, but is scraped at the side from another attack.

Vanitas: Is it just me? Or are you just weaker than ever pipsqueak? No wait, it's me! Ha ha ha!

RoD

Kairi: Cure! Cura! Curaga!

Lea: Save your energy Kairi! You don't want to attract any Heartless.

Kairi merely sobbed into Lea's coat and wished Sora would wake up. Lea puts a reassuring hand on her back and tells her everything will be fine. They're suddenly interrupted by footsteps!

?: Hello? Is anyone there?

Lea: Over here!

A beautiful teenage woman with aqua blue hair steps into the light and rushes over to their side. Lea notices that she matches the same description as Yen Sid gave them! The woman has pointed high heels, a elegant skirt like dress, and a blue outfit with white long sleeves.

Lea: Could you possibly be Master Aqua?

?: I am. Why do you ask?

Lea explains to her that he, Sora, and Kairi have been searching for her for quite some time! He also tells her that Sora has fallen into some sort of comatose state.

Aqua: So THIS is Sora! He seems to be fighting an inner struggle with his Darkness. Follow me. We'll take him to the Dark Margin where he'll be safe.

?: Ha! As if! You're not goin anywhere Raindrop!

Aqua: That voice!

**_Flashback_**:

**_Braig: Why don't you leave the Popsicle with me? So you can have your little fight with Terra?_**

**_Aqua: Who're you?_**

**_Braig: You think you've got some grand role to play! As if. You're here so that when I take you down, Terra will succumb to the Darkness. So, who wants to go first?_**

**_Flashback Ends_**

Aqua: You! You're that man that threatened me and Ven!

?: Yup! And proud of it! Although I've a name y'know. The name's Xigbar! Formerly Ansem's castle guard Braig! So, ready to dance?

Aqua: As if!

Xigbar: Oohh! That's my line Raindrop!

Before a fight could break out, a surge if energy radiates from Sora! He is lifted into the air and the Darkness separates to form none other than...Vanitas!

Vanitas: Ha ha ha ha! I'm back!

Xigbar: About damn time too. C'mon kiddo, old man Xehanort has been waiting for you!

Aqua: Wha?! Xehanort?! But how?

Xigbar: Later Raindrop! Ha ha ha!

Xigbar and Vanitas then leave. Aqua regains her posture and takes the gang to the Dark Margin. There, Kairi continues to awaken Sora. Finally, he responds!

Sora: Ugh...Kairi? Wha...what happened?

Kairi leaps in happiness and jumps on Sora giving him a full kiss on the lips while Sora blushes red in embarrassment.

Kairi: You worried me sick! Don't do that again!

Lea: Aww get a room you two!

Suddenly, a bright light flashes and the Door to Light appears!

Sora: At last! We can get outta here! Ready to face the world Aqua?

Aqua: ...Yes I am.

Everyone: Let's go!

Yen Sid's Tower

Yen Sid opens his eyes and senses that the three have returned with Master Aqua. He smiles a little and is glad of their safe return.

Yen Sid: Welcome back Keybladers! You've done remarkably well. Welcome back amok the Light Master Aqua. We'll catch you up on everything later. As for now: Lea, Kairi, Sora; stand!

As they stood up, Yen Sid continued.

Yen Sid: For finding Master Aqua and for braving the powers of Darkness, I name you all True Masters of the Keyblade!

**_To be continued_**

* * *

**Well! You like? Hopefully so! Anyway, here's the stories I recommend!**

**Recommended Stories:**

**(1: SealedUnsealed  
A KH/X-Men Evolution Xover**

**(2: Persecution of Us  
A Bleach Adventure**

**(3: Kingdom Hearts: Zanpakutō To The Heart  
A KH/Bleach Xover**

**Enjoy!**


End file.
